Babe
Babe & Kenzie is the friendly pairing between Babe Carano and Kenzie Bell. They are portrayed by Cree Cicchino and Madisyn Shipman. Fan Names *Benzie *Bazie *Kenbe *Kenzabe Moments Season 1 Sky Whale * Babe and Kenzie were at the same science class. * Kenzie was looking at Babe when she try to catch the squirrel. * Since Babe was the only one left in class, she became Kenzie's partner. * Kenzie look at Babe weirdly when Babe was blaming the squirrel. * Babe was at Kenzie's house. * They both introduce their project in the video. * Kenzie call the project "Eatexercising", but Babe disagree. * Babe call Kenzie "Her friend" even though Kenzie didn't see Babe as a friend. * According to Babe, Kenzie was whistling in the school bathroom, until Babe tell her to shut up. * They were both testing out their project on Kenzie's Grandpa. * Babe seem a little surprised when Kenzie yelled "Action!!!". * Babe and Kenzie both look happy when their project actually work. * Babe was looking at Kenzie explaining the battery she invented. * They both were in the house when it explode. * They both look shocked to see Kenzie's Grandpa hanging on the roof. * They both have ash dust on their face. * They were on the subway together. * Babe and Kenzie sit next to each other. * When Kenzie feel bad about blew up her Grandpa, Babe tried to cheer her up. * Babe told Kenzie that they will get an F, Kenzie start to freak out. * They were both looking at the man who joined Kenzie's conversation. * Babe was looking at Kenzie's computer. * Babe seems confuse to what Kenzie was talking about. * Kenzie explain to Babe about the game she create. * Babe ask Kenzie how to play her game. * Babe got a new idea about their science project from Kenzie. * Babe called Kenzie weird. * Babe explain to Kenzie how a video game benefit human. * They both looking at the boys on the subway. * Babe tells Kenzie to chill. * Kenzie explain to Babe why "that kind" of music is bad for her. * They both got annoyed: Kenzie got annoyed because the man start to shake his booty in front of her, and Babe got annoyed because Kenzie can't calm down. * Babe and Kenzie introduce "Sky Whale" in class together. * They both socked when teacher give them a "F". * Babe whisper in Kenzie's ear. * Babe tried to stop Kenzie from rolling on the floor like a animal. * They both don't get each other's action: Kenzie don't get why Babe stays chill; Babe don't get why Kenzie is stressing out. * Kenzie thought Babe was was texting because her phone was beeping. * Babe explain to Kenzie that people were buying their game. * They both look at Hudson when he told them "Sky Whale" is on top ten. * Babe tell Kenzie that Hudson is cute but stupid. * Kenzie tell Babe what Hudson said is true. * babe seems excited when Kenzie screaming because "Sky Whale" is now the top one game. * Their game originally is at top three, but a seconds later it became top one. * Babe look at Kenzie when the teacher bought up the "F" again. * Their names were both mention in the interview of "Sky Whale". * They both become famous. * Babe was waiting for Kenzie at the restaurant. * Babe think it's sweet that her Grandma give Kenzie "Blip it" for her birthday. * Babe read out loud the message on the back. * They both look at Hudson laugh for no reason. * Babe wanted to talk to Kenzie. * They both glad Glozell like their game. * They both took a selfie with Glozell while screaming. * Kenzie's jaw drop when Babe fell off the chair. * Babe was talking to Kenzie. * They both got annoyed by Hudson for sucking his olives so loud. * Babe was surprise that Kenzie starts to freak out because the restaurant is shaking. * Babe helped Kenzie up. * Babe tell Kenzie to clam down and explain why the restaurant is shaking. * Kenzie was still frighten so Babe held her arm and get back to their table. * Kenzie and Babe both look at Glozell when she screamed Sky Whale again. * Babe tell Kenzie her plan for making a game company. * Kenzie seems to be confuse of what Babe was planning. * Kenzie thinks Babe is crazy. * Babe trick Kenzie to say "Yes". * Kenzie look at Babe spin around by GloZell. * They both guest on the Pop News Nation interview. * Kenzie was shock that Babe use all the money they make for Sky Whale. * While Kenzie still thinking about their Company name, Babe announces her own idea to name it Game Shakers. * Babe want to surprise Kenzie to their new place. * Babe take Kenzie to the new Game shakers building. * They both checking out the interiors (Along with Hudson). * Babe ask Kenzie did she like the place. * Kenzie sorta answer Babe's question by nodding. * Babe Think Kenzie went into shock. * Babe try to stop Hudson for lifting Kenzie. * According to Double G's agent, there were some news about Babe and Kenzie boight the building. * They both testing the Motion Capture test for Sky Whale. * Kenzie was curious why Babe hire Hudson. * Kenzie agree with Babe about Hudson will do anything they command. * They both smilling at Hudson when he's flying up. * They both surprised when Double G walk in and throw the smoke bomb. * Kenzie look at Babe explaining about stealing Double G's music. * Kenzie call Babe and herself criminals. * They both shocked when Double said they own him 1.2 million dollars. * They both look concern why Hudson hit the wall and crash. * They both explain to double G and his gang about spending all their money. * They both frighten when Ruthless yell at them. * Kenzie ask Babe for plan. * Babe told Kenzie(And Hudson) her plan. * Kenzie question Babe about "Do nothing" for their plan. * Babe explain to Kenzie(And Hudson) the reason for doing nothing. * They both look at Hudson fly up again when Babe trigger the controler. * They both speachless when Hudson said "Again again!" * They (Along with the rest of the class) all get up and check out the helicopter. * When Kenzie found out that is Double G's helicopter, Babe and her(With Hudson) ask Mr. Sammich to excuse then right now. * They both start to panic. * Kenzie agree with Babe's fake excuse. * They (Along with Hudson) turn around when Double G busted in. * Kenzie glance at Babe. * As Babe sigh, they (And Hudson) ran away from Double G. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They are both females. *They both have brown hair. *They both have brown eyes. *They both are the creators of "Sky Whale". *They both are in same science class. *They both get an F on the project. Differences * Babe mostly stays chill, but Kenzie doesn't know how to chill. * Kenzie wears glasses but Babe doesn't. * Kenzie cared deeply about her grade while Babe doesn't. *They both were in the same science class. Quotes This information is currently unknown. Trivia *Before they created Sky Whale they weren't best friends, until when they created Game Shakers. *Babe and Kenzie created Sky Whale together. Gallery Category:Main Character pairings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pairings with Babe Category:Pairings with Kenzie Category:Friends Category:Pairings